mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Builders
Master Builders is a Classic minigame on Mineplex that was released on May 3rd, 2015. Like SkyWars, the game was never released as a Beta minigame. In Master Builders, players must create a structure using a full Creative inventory based on a theme; afterwards, all players must judge each creation based on a number of criteria. In this way, the game takes an unusual deviant from most Mineplex minigames in that all players are in creative mode. You can't see other players to build. You can stay in the plot and build yourself. Summary plays Master Builders with the community.]] Unlike most minigames, there are no teams in Master Builders, even though there is a pedestal for where the team selection would be. But no teams are shown. When the game starts, players are presented a theme, and are given 5 minutes to build a creation that best matches said theme. Players spawn in an enclosed section surrounded by walls (with the exception of the sky) in order to prevent cheating; if they try to fly through the opening at the top, they will be prevented from doing so. Another restriction is that they can only build within their area, a space enclosed by brown clay, within their section. Players have full access to Creative Mode abilities, with the exception of most commands and breaking restricted blocks. Partially replacing commands is the Options menu, represented by a diamond in the player's inventory. Upon right-clicking on the menu, players have several options to choose from. In addition, options are also available for mobs; when the latter are spawned, right-clicking will bring up their menu in order to set their options. Voting After the five minutes of building time have elapsed, the minigame will move into its voting phase. All players will visit other players' creations together, one by one to vote. While voting, players can freely fly around but cannot affect the build in any way. After 10 seconds of voting have passed, the next creation will cycle on, whether or not all players have voted. Players cannot vote for their own creations. Although they have no direct impact on the game, there are three criteria Mineplex encourages players to judge by. After the voting of the one build is over. It will say "Built by: (user)" After players have made their final decisions, they will compile them into an overall score. After the voting phase for a creation is over, the votes are recorded by the server without being shown to any players. The final rating is then shown on-screen, along with the creator. If a player, on average, receives a "MY EYES ARE BLEEDING" rating for their creation, it is blown up. After the entire minigame is over, the server will determine the total score allocated to each player. Each player can give a total of 100 offscreen points to all players; the amount of points each player gives is calculated based on the aforementioned votes. A score is determined by comparing the player's ratings with their other ratings; similar ratings from a player result in a similar amount of points allocated, while a large rating contrast results in a diverse number of points issued.The reason for this has been stated as being that players who rate similarly believe that the builds in question have similar quality. Therefore, a related amount of points should be given. The player with the highest amount of points received wins. Maps The following map images display only a section of the map, as the other sections are identical. Master Builders - Jungle Hideout.png|"Jungle Hideout" by Mineplex Serenity - Pyxll & ZephyrThunder.png|"Serenity" by Pyxll_ & ZephyrThunder Crater - KylooRenn.png|"Crater" by KylooRenn The Palace - gobia.png|"The Palace" by gobia Mystic - FlashHallows.png|"Mystic" by FlashHallows Radian Citadel - Cmelvard.png|"Radian Citadel" by Cmelvard Radioactive - FlashHallows.png|"Radioactive" by FlashHallows Kits General tips Modular Building Since one build voting criteria is effort, players may find trouble in making their build in the time limit. To help with this, players could use the Modular Building strategy. Steps 1 and 2 may be completed in an inverse order; however, it is recommended to do steps 3 and 4 in the listed order. Achievements Gem Rewards History May 9th, 2015 - Build Voting Update * Voting system revamped; no longer 0-5 points mid-game. ** Comparative system introduced; based on the quality of the build compared to other builds. ** Player distributes 100 points to opposing players based on new system. ** Voting occurs at the end of the round. May 3rd, 2015 - Master Builders * Master Builders released to public. Notes